<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A desirable soul by Sonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626948">A desirable soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic/pseuds/Sonic'>Sonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Canon-Typical Violence, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian loves like a demon would</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic/pseuds/Sonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finds out one of the worst demon gangs from the underworld are after his Ciel's soul. He wouldn't let them have him, he'll just need to figure out a way to stop them before Ciel is taken away from him.</p>
<p>Everything is basically the same but Ciel is 18 in this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A desirable soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure why I'm suddenly writing Kuroshitsuji fic but here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another stormy day at the manor, the climate refusing to let the earl be disturbed from his studies. Books upon books had been affectionately placed onto his desk by his less than affectionate butler, who seemed to thrive in his misery. He had more important things to think about; they had been working on a demanding case just as of yesterday and even if it had been officially closed, there was something nagging at him about it, dividing his attention. </p>
<p>A knock at the door brought the earl from his thoughts. ‘Enter’</p>
<p>A tall, devilish looking man was revealed as the door opened. His butler, the very man who had given him this mighty chore, was carrying tea and cake.  The earl glared up at him from his desk, slamming the book shut. </p>
<p>‘Finally, Sebastian.’</p>
<p>The butler, Sebastian, smirked in response. Shutting the door behind him he placed the freshly brewed tea and sweets on the desk, with all the elegance a first-rate butler could extrude. He was inches from Ciel, the 18-year-old Earl could smell the lingering scent of blood coming from his butlers’ clothes. </p>
<p>‘Did something happen?’ Ciel demanded, keeping himself busy with his tea. Sebastian shot him an intrigued glance before recomposing himself. </p>
<p>‘Very perceptive Master. It was nothing worth noting, I just cleaned up some vermin that snuck into the gardens.</p>
<p>Ciel knew what that meant, it meant there had been another poor soul stupid enough to try and rob him of his life. They were frequent since his sudden return with Sebastian those many months ago. An Earl so young was thought to be vulnerable, but he was stronger and smarter than that. Owning a demonic butler certainly helped.</p>
<p>Ciel ended up choosing a disinterested shrug in response, not one to focus on unimportant events. </p>
<p>‘Very well, that will be all Sebastian’</p>
<p>Sebastian allowed himself to smirk again at his young Master; forever amused by his cold demeanour. It was something Sebastian very much enjoyed about his Master, he had the strength and resilience of a king, carrying himself with all such importance, but the reality was quite the opposite. He relied on Sebastian’s strength. Not only for mission related matters, but as an anchor he could use when his memories caught up to him. Yes, Ciel was indeed a pure white soul, armoured in a delicious darkness. Sebastian sometimes wondered just how far he would go for this soul.</p>
<p>Ciel must have caught him staring as he sent a pointed look, wondering why Sebastian was still there. Sebastian smiled again.</p>
<p>‘I was going to ask how far you have gotten with your studies, young Master’</p>
<p>The boy flinched, as if caught out.</p>
<p>‘I have far better things to do that study’ Ciel retorted, embarrassment quickly turning into anger. </p>
<p>‘Your studies are vital and cannot be delayed, even if it may seem otherwise’</p>
<p>Sebastian gracefully dodged a book that was sent flying at him. His masters anger certainly had no competition. Perhaps he would have little fun. Picking up the book silently, Sebastian stepped over to the desk, leaning his body down over the top so has face came inches away from his Masters. Ciel immediately flushed, not used to his butler being so close. Sebastian let himself smirk slightly, enjoying the rabbit like response. </p>
<p>‘Don’t make me force you young Master’ A carefully slow sentence escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Ciel felt like his heart was about to burst, but it was the last thing he would ever admit. He wasn’t used to contact he would often tell himself in moments like these. Ever since the bleak end of his parents, he had avoided other humans like the plague. He did not need humans any more, they had disappointed him. They were all greedy fools who were not worth his time, let alone his intimacy. He hadn’t gotten close to someone in months, and this was why his butlers face hovering just above his own caused him such nervousness. It was the only thing that made sense.</p>
<p>None the less, he managed to recompose himself, looking pointedly at the very pleased looking face</p>
<p>‘You can lash my hands as punishment if you want, but I will be attending to other business now.’</p>
<p>The demon looked very amused.  ‘So eager for punishment are we master’</p>
<p>Ciel scoffed, embarrassment rising in him again. He was ready to retort when Sebastian’s composure suddenly shifted into one more alert. Sebastian shot up, his eyes looked focused on the window, calculating.</p>
<p>‘What is it?’ Ciel demanded, curious. Two intruders in the manor on the one day wasn’t common. This one seemed different too, Sebastian looked focused and tenser than usual.</p>
<p>‘Please excuse me young Master, I have a matter to attend to’</p>
<p>Sebastian didn’t wait for a response, quickly leaving the room and leaving Ciel alone in his office, suddenly aware of just how cold and empty it was.</p>
<p>Sebastian appeared in front of the unwelcomed guest. All smiles and amusement long gone from his face. This intruder was not just another out-of-luck human resorting to crime to pay for their food. This impostor was a demon.</p>
<p>He was a tall, lanky looking being that had disguised himself as a young gentleman whilst in the human world. His hair long and silver and his clothes far more casual than Sebastian would deem tasteful, with no coat to hide the white undershirt tucked into his pants. His eyes glowed green.</p>
<p>Sebastian could feel his demon form lapping at the ground, a dark aura spreading around him. His anger was barely contained; a demon being here was not good news.</p>
<p>The demon opposite him smirked at his presence, laughing at Sebastian’s obvious discomfort.</p>
<p>‘Did you really think you would be able to keep such a good soul away from the boss?’</p>
<p>The other demon laughed, shaking his head in fake disbelief. </p>
<p>Sebastian froze up; Boss? Ah. Excellent. Sebastian had come into contact with one of the most powerful gangs of the underworld. This group had dominated the demon world. Their boss was a very old demon, strong and disgusting in his own right. Sebastian had been lucky to stay out of their way whilst he was down there. Since he had been summoned to earth by his current Master, he had not thought twice about them. It appears his luck had just run out. </p>
<p>Sebastian regained his confidence, fixing his stance to radiate power. He wold not let some silly demon, gang member or not, lay one hand on everything he had worked hard on. </p>
<p>‘And what brings yourself to the Phantomhive manner?’ Sebastian began, patronising. ‘Are you here to fight me?’</p>
<p>The other demon snickered, unaffected by Sebastian’s cold demeanour. </p>
<p>‘I’m just here to size up the boys guard dog’ He scratched his nose with a childish grin ‘And so far he doesn’t seem like much.’</p>
<p>Sebastian growled at the jab, already itching for a fight. His claws began to extract through his gloves; darker energy pulsing through his fingers, urging for him to attack.</p>
<p>‘There is nothing of interest here. Especially none your boss would find interesting. You are mistaken’. He began instead; it would not be wise to be aggressive to such a group.</p>
<p>‘On the contrary’ The demon flicked his hair behind his shoulder ‘We’ve been watching you with that boy for quite a while now. His soul is really one of a kind. You’ve outdone yourself in tracking him down for us’.<br/>The butler’s rage grew so strong that he suspected even his Master would feel the demonic aura. Sebastian felt a terrible twist in his gut; he had unknowingly led the gang directly to his Master, just by making a contract with him. The gang must have spies hidden around earth, waiting to pounce on anything they deemed worth their time. His Master, that unique boy, was certainly worth their attention. </p>
<p>The other demon laughed at the piercing glare shot at him, genuinely happy that his meeting was causing Sebastian so much torment. He stepped closer to Sebastian, standing mere inches away from his face with a victorious smirk.</p>
<p>‘You may have a contract with him, but the boss knows how to get what he wants. This meeting was simply a courtesy call to watch your back.’</p>
<p>Sebastian wanted to scoff; courtesy? From a demon? He thought it far more likely that he was here to test Sebastian’s resolve. That earlier intruder, that lowlife human, must have been a pawn in this demons’ ploy to test his strength.</p>
<p>Sebastian glared directly back into the other demons’ eyes, not backing down from the unspoken challenge. It felt tense for a moment, neither moving a muscle but internally a whole battle was fought. </p>
<p>In the end, Sebastian decided this had gone on for far too long.</p>
<p>‘Thank you for visiting the Phantomhive manor, I trust you know the exit?’</p>
<p>The gang member huffed and took a step back. With one last look behind him, the other demon vanished back into the forest of trees leaving Sebastian standing alone.</p>
<p>This whole mess was unthinkable. The Teeth Gang, such a powerful group from the underworld, wanted to take away his contract? They dared try to take what was his? He knew Ciel’s soul was special, but he must have underrated its delicious aroma, letting his guard down to the point where he allowed others to draw near.  </p>
<p>Sebastian felt himself succumb to his possessiveness. He wouldn’t let them have him. The soul- no- the boy was his and his alone. It was him who had made the contract, him who had watched over the boy all this time and him who had seen the beauty the boy could offer. He was far too delicious for him to be snatched away and wasted upon the sins of another demon. Yes, he was his alone and he would remind whoever he had to of that fact. </p>
<p>That other demon would come again, Sebastian was sure this was the beginning of a series of nuisances. He would be ready next time. </p>
<p>In a moment Sebastian had teleported himself back to his master’s office. Opening the door, he was greeted with a sleeping Ciel, resting blissfully unaware on the books Sebastian had made him study earlier in the day. </p>
<p>Sebastian smiled slightly, picking up the now empty tea cup and saucer. Sebastian would protect this boy with everything he had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>